The Inevitable Engagement of Mr and Mrs Potter
by The Self-Proclaimed Book Whore
Summary: "What I want to know is when Remus and Lily kissed. And who are you seeing? ... She better not be a Slytherin, we might have to hex her. Then you, just to make sure you're back to your senses." "Basically it's not some bird Remus is shagging. It's me. And you'd better not hex either of us." Everyone finds out about James & Lily while James finds out about Remus and Sirius. slash


The Gryffindor common room was unusually quiet. Granted it was Christmas and it was only occupied by four boys, but even then those four boys were more than capable of giving the illusion that the common room was full. Of the boys in question one was curled up at one end of a couch, a second was sprawled over the rest of said couch watching the final two, who were lying on their stomachs on a rug playing chess. The only sounds came from the cracking of the fire, the turning of pages and the sporadic sound of one chess piece violently crushing another into temporary oblivion.

Their quiet evening was interrupted during James and Peter's third game. The distraction came in the form of Lily Evans, a fellow Gryffindor sixth year student. And the object of James' one-sided, everlasting affections.

"Evans," James cried, "Most darling Lily-Flower, how was France?"

"Wonderful, James, thank you" the redhead replied as she walked over to sit next to Remus, raising an eyebrow when she saw one of his hands intertwined with one of Sirius'. Saying nothing she dropped down on the arm of the sofa, so to not disturb the two boys. Placing a chaste kiss on Remus' cheek, she didn't miss the dirty look Sirius sent her as Remus returned the gesture. Unwinding her snow flecked scarf she shot him a look in retaliation, daring him to say something, knowing full well he couldn't without having to explain to James and Peter.

"How come you're back early, I thought you were staying in France for at least another week." Remus asked her, closing his book.

"Well, Tuney was never going to stay for the whole trip like I thought she was, turns out she made plans with Vernon," her nose scrunched up at the mention of her older sisters' fiancé, "I owled Professor McGonagall, she said it would be fine for me to return early. Mum and Dad, are staying on though, having some time alone."

"Anyway, boys, I think I'm going to take a nice hot bath." She got up and moved to kiss James, both in hello and bye-for-now/see-you-later. As she pulled away the pair became aware of their stunned audience.

When Lily had finally conceded to attempt a relationship with James one of her conditions was that they wouldn't tell anyone until she was ready. Unfortunately for them her minor slip up meant that the pair may have just ousted themselves.

Leaning away from James she pleaded with her eyes for him to just go along with what she was about to do. Moving away from James she skirted around the chess board and kissed Peter, leaving a stunned and confused expression on his face as she moved towards Sirius. She leant down over the third boy and sent Remus a silent apology for what she was about to do. Leaning over the shaggy haired boy she kissed him as well.

Rising up she moved towards the last boy who, realising what she was planning, threw his arms in the and quickly said, "Lily, I love you and all that but if you ki … don't you think last time was enough to know it's not the best idea. Plus I don't think my bo …" Sirius let out a tiny squeak (which he would later deny), tightening his grip on Remus' hand to stop the werewolf's ramblings before he could accidentally give away their secret. "… the person I'm seeing would be all too happy if you did," Sirius and Remus sighed in relief as Remus' quick change was missed by the other three.

Lily stopped mid step and shrugged at Remus' plea, "You do have a point." Turning to the other three boys she gave a threatening, "Speak of this and I will be forced to do unspeakable and painful things to you all," before fleeing for the safety of the girls dorms.

"What in Merlin's pants was that about," spat Sirius as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Maybe she picked up some interesting culture on her holiday," Remus said, unable to hold back a smirk at Sirius' obvious discomfort and disgust.

"Well, it was certainly French," Sirius said, beginning to see the funny side of it all.

James, realising that his friends hadn't figured out the implications of Lily's slip up, turned to Remus as his earlier plea to stop Lily sunk in. "When have you been kissing my girlfriend?" he demanded.

There was a thump from upstairs, followed by a sigh and the sound of approaching footsteps. "Damn it, Potter," Lily said as she re-entered the common room, "the whole point of that was so they wouldn't find out." As she finished remanding him she smiled, making a decision and falling to the floor besides James, letting him wrap his arms around her.

"Sorry, Lils. But it was bound to happen sometime," he murmured into her hair. Turning to his friends he grinned, "Sorry about not telling earlier. It was one of the conditions."

Sirius was staring slack-jawed at the pair, his hand limp in Remus'. "Lily," he said hoarsely, "I could kiss you right now. Oh the joy. No more having to listen to James wax lyrically about you or whine that you're rejected him again. Really I could, though I don't see the point, seeing as you just kissed me. And you," he said, pointing a finger in James' direction, "You can't blame me, or Pete, she kissed us."

"Never mind that," James said brushing the issue aside as something else Remus had said registered in his head. "What I want to know is when Remus and Lily kissed. And who are you seeing? Is she a Gryffindor? A Ravenclaw? She better not be a Slytherin, we might have to hex her. Then you, just to make sure you're back to your senses."

"Ohhhhhhhh. Yes, Moony, tell us which girrrrrl you're seeing." Sirius was bouncing on the couch his face lit up with amusement at the situation.

Remus laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. Peter knew, he had accidentally walked in on the pair. And he himself had told Lily, as per their agreement. It wasn't that they'd intentionally hid it, it's just that they never got around to telling anyone. He turned to Sirius, a smirk on his face.

"You really want to know?" he asked James.

"Uh, yeah!"

"Alright then," Remus said with a shrug. He turned to Sirius and, grabbing the other boy by the front of his shirt, he swiftly pulled Sirius down from where he was still bouncing so they were at the same level and crushed their lips together, he felt the other boy grin into his mouth as they kissed, enjoying the moment a slightly hysterical laugh bubbling up when Sirius' tongue licked across his upper lip, parting his lips. He wound an arm around Remus, tugging their bodies closer together, his other hand coming to rest lightly on the back of Remus' neck. The two pulling apart when they heard James swearing.

The two smiled at each other, breathing heavily as they settled on the couch, hands clasped together, their bodies pressed up against each other.

After lengthy pause it finally registered in James' brain what he had just witnessed. "Wha … but … how … WHAT?"

Sirius grinned, "Basically it's not some bird Remus is shagging. It's me. And you'd better not hex either of us." Remus rolled his eyes and gently slapped the back of Sirius' head when James, Peter and Lily turned red at his declaration.

James turned to look at Lily then Peter. Their reactions to Sirius and Remus' very graphic display had shocked James. Lily was smiling at the pair, her face full of amusement and happiness. Peter, on the other hand, was staring fixedly at a point somewhere above Remus' head.

James' eyes narrowed. "You knew," he accused.

Remus nodded, "Yup, I told Lily, sorry Siri. As for Peter, well, he kinda walked in on us in a compromising position."

James nodded dumbly, "And you didn't tell me, why?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "Not sure mate, we just didn't really tell anyone, well, almost anyone," he glared at Remus.

"Hey, Lils and I had an agreement," Remus said jabbing Sirius in the ribs. "How else do you think I knew about them."

"You knew about them?" Sirius asked amused.

Remus nodded.

"Of course you did." Sirius laughed and kissed Remus' temple. "Alright then," he said with a smile. "Thanks for not telling anyone Evans."

Something clicked in James' brain as he watched his two best friends. "Wait, so you two are properly _together_ together. You know, not just some quick shag or whatever type together."

"Yes James. We are properly _together_ together. You got a problem with that." Sirius demanded defensively.

James eyed the two boys for a long moment before relaxing. "No, I've no problem, just two things. Silencing charms, I may be cool with it but I don't need to hear it. And if," he paused, finding the right words, "if anyone does have a problem, I've got your backs."

"Thanks Prongs," Remus said softly. He stood and offered his hand to Sirius. "Want to go see if we can get some cake from the kitchens to celebrate the inevitable engagement of the Potters?" he asked.

James fell into a coughing fit as Sirius, cackling madly, took Remus' hand and left they common room, Sirius all but dragging the other boy behind him.

Lily leaned into James' embrace. "You know, those two were quite worried about telling you. Weren't sure you would take it well. I'm proud of you." She kissed him on the cheek and went to finally take her bath.

Just as she disappeared up the stairs she called out, "You boys better save me some of that cake if they ever come back."

James snorted and turned to Peter, "Right whose turn was it?"

The two returned to their game. Sadly they never got any cake as Remus and Sirius didn't return until the next morning.

* * *

><p>AN, as always I own nothing, although I did borrow the idea of Lily kissing everyone from that episode of Friends where Chandler kisses everyone. Hope you like it.

-Nita


End file.
